Everybody's Life
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble One-Shot Story. setiap chapter tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter yang lain. setiap chapter adalah one-shot yang berupa drabble. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Matahari Kecilku

Huyyy readers… Setelah lama vakum dari fandom ini, akhirnya aku kembali lagi… Kali ini dengan drabble story… Namun, setiap Chapternya adalah one-shot. XD

Happy reading.

DISCLAIMER : GAKUEN ALICE BUKAN PUNYAKU, TAPI MILIK TACHIBANA HIGUCHI

* * *

Chapter 1: Matahari Kecilku

Bila hidupku digambarkan bagai kanvas maka warna yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya adalah warna hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Semua itu terima kasih untuk Persona.

Sejak dia menyandera adik perempuanku, Aoi Hyuuga, dan berhasil membawaku –yang aku turuti dengan terpaksa- ke dalam penjara yang diberi nama Alice Academy, hidupku berubah seperti boneka. Hampa. Tak beremosi.

Aku tidak pernah lagi mengerti bagaimana itu persahabatan. Bagaimana itu berteman. Bagaimana rasanya kehangatan keluarga. Dan bagaimana itu kebahagiaan. Semua yang aku tahu hanyalah misi, misi dan misi.

Demi Aoi.

Aku berubah menjadi pendiam dan anti-sosial, menutup diri dari dunia. Kecuali sahabatku, Ruka Nogi.

Hari demi hari berlalu, harapanku untuk kembali seperti dulu mulai memudar, sampai titik dimana aku tidak mempunyai harapan dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi sama sekali.

Namun, takdir itu sungguh sulit untuk ditebak.

Seorang anak baru muncul di Alice Academy.

"Ohayou. Nama saya adalah Mikan Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua dan mohon bantuannya." katanya saat itu. Rambut coklatnya dikuncir dua dan mata hazelnya menatap seluruh ruangan dengan hangat.

Dia sangat menyebalkan dan polos. Sejak pertama bertemu aku selalu mengganggunya dengan memanggilnya 'Polka'. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Wajah iritasinya, wajahnya yang memerah, dahinya yang mengkerut dan responnya saat membalas gangguanku.

Dia selalu besemangat dan ceria. Kepribadiannya yang happy-go-lucky selalu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya nyaman, senang dan tertawa. Dia tidak pernah memilih-milih dalam berteman. Dia selalu melihat diri asli dari seseorang. Sayang Dia tak mengetahui sisi gelap Academy ini, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku mau dia tetap seperti itu.

Akhirnya aku menyadari. Hidupku sudah tidak sehampa dulu. Dia telah membawa setitik cahaya dalam hidupku. Dia orang pertama selain Ruka yang telah membuatku tersenyum dengan tulus. Dia adalah orang yang melihatku sebagai diriku. Bukan sebagai pembunuh atau Kuro Neko pembawa sial sepeti yang digosipkan.

Dia yang telah mengeluarkanku dari penjara kegelapan itu. Dia yang telah menghidupkan emosi dalam diriku. Dia juga memberikan emosi baru dalam hatiku, cinta.

Dia adalah matahariku. Matahari dalam duniaku.

Mikan Sakura.

Matahari kecilku, aku berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Aneh

Chaper 2: Aneh

Saat mengejar hotaru ke Gakuen Alice aku tak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah hotaru, hotaru dan hotaru. Bagaimana agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana agar aku bisa bersama dengannya.

Ternyata takdir berencana lain. Aku bahkan tak mempercayainya, Terlebih lagi dengan cara pertama kali kami berbicara. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia mengancamku.

Aku terlalu terpesona memandanginya hingga dengan cepat dia menarik rambutku dan menanyaiku dengan mengancamku. Hingga akhirnya iapun mengambil celana dalamku. Saat itulah kudapatkan panggilan 'Polka'.

Aku membencinya dengan seluruh hatiku. Namun siapa sangka, perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat.

Cinta.

Ya. Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang saat pertama bertemu mengancamku lalu mengambil celana dalamku dan memberiku sebuah nama panggilan.

Aneh, kan?

Tapi itulah takdir. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang direncanakannya sampai saat itu terjadi.


	3. Chapter 3: Benci

**Natsume**

Chapter 3: Benci

Saat kau lahir di dunia ada sesuatu yang dapat dirubah dan tidak dapat dirubah. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri pasti kau membenci satu atau dua hal dari sesuatu itu.

Sesuatu yang dapat dirubah adalah tempat tinggal, kepintaran, keadaan ekonomi dan status. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dirubah adalah siapa orang tuamu, kakakmu, adikmu, jenis kelamin dan kemampuan –atau kita menyebutnya Alice.

Saat kau lahir dari orang tua yang memiliki alice kau tidak dapat merubah keadaan bahwa kau akan mempunyai alice juga. seberapapun bencinya kau terhadap alice itu, kau tetap tidak bisa merubahnya.

alice itu akan tetap menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Bagian yang tidak dapat kau hilangkan.

Akan tetapi, jika kau lahir dengan alice yang dianggap berbahaya dan merusak –seperti alice api– kau kau tidak bisa tidak membenci alice itu –atau bahkan dirimu atau orangtuamu.

Karena itulah aku membenci diriku dan cara hidup ini berputar.


	4. Chapter 4: Nullification Alice

**Mikan**

Chapter 4: Nullification Alice

Aku selalu berpikir kalau alice yang aku miliki tidak berguna.

Nullification alice.

Siapa di dunia ini yang ingin memilikinya? Alice itu tidak ada gunanya. Setiap ada kegiatan sekolah seperti hari natal atau pesta dansa dan sebagainya aku selalu merasa tidak berguna. Yang ada hanya mencegah yang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Aku kadang merasa bahwa mungkin alice ini adalah kutukan.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sekarang berada disekitarku jika bukan berkat alice ini. Kak tsubasa, kak misaki, kak tono, natsume dan semuanya tidak akan ada disampingku.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan ternyata alice miliku ini sangatlah berguna. Aku dapat lolos dari gangguang orang-orang yang ingin mencelakaiku atau mengerjaiku menggunakan alice mereka.

Namun, tidak hanya itu. Dengan nullification alice ini aku dapat mencegah natsume untuk menggunakan alicenya yang akan memperpendek nyawanya.

Itu berarti dengan nullification alice ini, aku bisa menjaganya agar tetap bernafas dan berada disisiku lebih lama.


	5. Chapter 5: BlackMailed

**Chapter 5:Black-mailed**

**Normal POV**

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Matahari tersenyum lebar memaparkan sinarnya. Langit berwarna biru sejauh mata memandang, tak ada awan satupun.

Jauh ditengah kota Tokyo yang sibuk, didalam sebuah sekolah elit bernama Alice Academy, dan dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang duduklah dua orang murid. Seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis.

Mereka berdua terlelap di hari yang indah itu. Terlalu menikmati indahnya cuaca sambil menatap langit hingga tidak sadar jika mereka telah terlelap. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang lelaki. Rambut brunette-nya terurai lembut dibelakangnya terbelai lembutnya angin musim panas. Sebuah senyum kecil terurai di wajah cantiknya. Tangan kiri sang lelaki berambut raven melingkar dipinggang sang brunette, membawa keduanya semakin memdekat. Kepala sang raven disandarkan di atas kepala sang brunette dengan lembut. Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan bagaikan pangeran dalam cerita dongeng.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Dia telah menunggu saat-saat ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dengan kamera ditangannya dan sebuah kilatan dimatanya dia tahu bahwa dia akan mendapatkan apa yang telah dia inginkan esok hari.

'_klik klik klik_' suara kamera memotret terdengar. Namun suara itu tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan sang dua sejoli. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau rahasiakan ini dariku. Harus kuakui kau cukup pintar untuk menipuku kalau kau telah jadian dengannya. Tapi ada alasannya kenapa aku dipanggil ratu es sang black-mailed, Mikan, Natsume." Katanya dengan seringai tajam bagaikan serigala yang sedang mengincar mangsanya dan berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk membuat hasil temuannya seharga harta karun.

* * *

**gimana? review please! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Keberadaan dan Senyuman

**huyyy update lagi nih... :)**

**Razux: hha makasih atas reviewnya… chapter ini sebenarnya chapter yang tiba-tiba, lagi bete nulis nggak jelas and 'poof' muncullah chapter ini… okay.. next chapter udah update kok… thanks for review :D**

**ClassicoBlu: iya ini adalah drabble one-shot story. Untuk kebingungan akan POV nya nanti akan aku beri tanda dalam POV siapa cerita itu kasih atas penjelasannya.. J waw aku juga suka warna netral… :D makasih atas reviewnya…**

**kaiHyuuga: hmph kalo untuk POV, untuk setiap chapter akan diceritakan dalam POV yang berbeda. Bisa saja chapter ini natsume POV dan chapter berikutnya adalah POV orang lain. Tapi makasih atas saran dan reviewnya… :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Keberadaan dan Senyuman**

**Normal POV**

Malam ini tak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Bulan menerangi semua yang terllihat olehnya. Bintang-bintang beretebaran di langit malam yang gelap menghias angkasa dengan sinarnya yang indah. Udara terasa sangat sejuk bersentuhan dengan kulit.

Namun, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Malam ini dia selesai dari misi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Misi kali ini terlihat mudah saat diucapkan, Namun cukup sulit saat dilaksanakan. Dia hanya perlu mengawal seseorang lalu dia bisa kembali. Meski hanya mengawal dia masih tetap harus bertarung. Organisasi Z kali ini menargetkannya sebagai top list sehingga dia harus bertarung mati-matian untuk kembali pulang.

Rambut raven-nya yang sedikit berantakan terhembus lembut oleh angin malam. Darah mengucur dari sisi kepalanya, mengalir turun ke dagunya dan menetes ke tanah. Memar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya begitu pula dengan luka ditangan, kaki, dan wajah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit seakan baru saja di tabrak oleh truk. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Tapi dalam pikirannya bukanlah ruang kesehatan atau dokter atau mengobati lukanya. Melainkan satu kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis berambut brunette dengan mata hazel yang hangat.

Dia tidak butuh obat atau salah satu dari mereka. Dia hanya membutuhkan keberadaan sang gadis brunette itu. Dia sudah dapat membayangkan wajahnya sesampainya dia disana, senyuman yang dapat menyinari dunianya. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak melihat senyum itu.

Betapa rindunya dia.

Dia memakai Jalan yang selalu dilalui saat menuju kamar sang brunette, jendela.

Dia tahu bahwa sang brunette tidak akan mengunci jendelanya. Setelah memanjat diketuknya pelan jendela sang gadis. Dari dalam terdengar sebuah suara seseorang terbangun dan suara langkah kaki mendekat. Jendelanya terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan baju piyamanya. Rambut brunettenya terurai lembut dibelakangnya. Mata hazelnya sayup karena rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya. Akan tetapi, bibirnya tersenyum memberikan senyum indahnya yang dapat menyinari dunia siapapun yang melihatnya dan mengucapkan satu kata.

"Natsume."

Saat itu rasa sakit yang yang dirasakan sang Crimson menghilang tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia dan cinta untuk sang gadis. Sang crimson merengkuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya yang erat dan menghirup bau khas dirinya, campuran vanilla dan strawberry.

"Mikan."

Dia tidak butuh obat atau apapun, yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah keberadaan dan senyuman sang gadis. Itu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

* * *

gimana?


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge is a Bitch

**Chapter 7: Revenge is a Bitch**

**Normal POV**

Kemarahan.

Sakit.

Penolakan.

Itulah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. well, tidak sepenuhnya marah, tapi tetap perasaan itu ada. Selebihnya hanya tertutupi dengan perasaan sakit dan penolakan.

Kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya? Dia sudah tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai.

'Urgh, tenang hotaru. Kau harus tetap cool!' pikirnya.

Dia sudah curiga karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini sikap mereka sudah mulai berbeda. Mereka masih saling melakukan kegiatan mereka yang biasanya –menggangu satu sama lain. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering melihat mereka memberi satu sama lain tatapan yang lembut.

Tatapan yang berkata cinta.

Cukup lama mereka menyembunyikannya, tapi semua itu akan berubah. Kini dia sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tidak seorang pun dapat menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dari sang ice queen –bahkan jika itu sahabatnya sendiri sejak kecil. Sekarang dia hanya perlu mencari bukti.

"Yah, ini saatnya untuk balas dendam." dia berbisik pelan dan terhias diwajahnya seringainya yang khas.

Revenge is a bitch.

* * *

**yup... gimana readers? bagus? jelek? makasih untuk yang udah review... :D**

**oh iya kasih tau apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian baca di drable one-shot ini? tell me please... XD**

**have a nice day... :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bosan

**Razux: hha untuk itu aku masih belum tahu.. sepertinya di chapter mendatang... :D makasih untuk reviewnya... :)**

**Neerval-Li: senang deh kamu suka fic ini... :) nggak apa kok kalo bacanya telat... daripada nggak? hha idemu bagus juga...xD mumgkin nanti akan aku coba. and thank you untuk waktu dan reviewnya... XD**

**SmileUp Sunny: hhe ini update nya... :) selamat membaca...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bosan**

**Hotaru's POV**

Dia tidak pernah mengira sifatnya yang mudah bosan akan membuatnya seperti sekarang. Semua itu hanya membutuhkan rumah kosong, lapar, pada suatu hari dan tentunya kebosanan yang dirasakannya.

Pada suatu hari itu orang tuanya pergi mengurus sesuatu yang penting –berhubungan dengan alice- sehingga terpaksa meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian. Awalnya dia sangat senang, karena kapan lagi seorang anak kecil bisa sendirian dirumah? Tapi, setelah satu jam berlalu kebosanan mulai muncul begitu pula dengan perutnya yang lapar. Sang gadis kecil berharap kalau saja dia tidak sendirian di rumah.

Dia memeriksa ke dapur, Namun sayang semua kepiting –makanan favoritnya- sudah habis, sedangkan dia tidak suka dengan makanan yang ada. Karena sudah sangat bosan dia pun membuat petualangan, menyusuri rumah.

Dalam petualangannya itu ia menemukan sebuah benda yang dapat memotret dan ia pun memotret banyak hal yang ia temui. Selanjutnya ia menemukan banyak peralatan seperti yang sering terlihat di film agen mata-mata. Semua benda itu berdebu menandakan sudah tidak pernah dipakai. Perasaan heran muncul, bagaimana bila ini semua aku gunakan seperti di dalam film-film itu? Dan dimulailah misi rahasianya.

Ia memasang alat penyadap diseluruh ruangan.

Dan dari situlah dia mendapatkan banyak rahasia tentang orang tuanya. Hal itu pun mulai menjadi kebiasaan. Dia selalu memasang alat seperti itu disetiap orang yang dia kenal atau yang dia inginkan hingga ia tahu segala rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh orang itu –rahasia gelap sekalipun.

Dan siapa sangka hal itu memang sangat berguna baginya saat ini. Memblack-mailed seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Siapa sangka dia akan mempunyai julukan sang Black-mailed Ice Queen? Dan siapa sangka hal itu dapat memberikannya banyak uang?

Uang yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli kepiting tentunya.

* * *

**how is it?**


	9. Chapter 9: Bukan Mikan Namanya Jika

Chapter 9: Bukan Mikan namanya jika tidak seperti itu

Hotaru's POV

Usahaku untuk menjaga kota kecil itu –agar tidak mereka hancurkan– sia-sia.

Disini. Di depan mataku. Berdiri di depan kelasku adalah dia sendiri, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai teman –bahkan lebih dari itu– dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. Rambut brunettenya masih tetap sama saat kami pertama kali bertemu; dikuncir dua. Mata hazzelnya pun masih menyimpan kehangatan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dia juga masih tetap terlihat lugu.

Memang aku sangat merindukan dia. Dalam satu tahun dia sangat sering mengirimiku surat, menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya disana setelah kepergianku. Namun sayang, aku harus membatasi balasanku –bukan karena aku mau. Tapi aku tidak mau dia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Jika dia mengetahuinya pasti dia akan sangat sedih. Meski aku tahu saat aku melakukan itu dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku tidak peduli padanya dan membenciku. Tapi tak apa dia membenciku selama dia bahagia dan tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sayangnya pikiran itu terbuang saat melihatnya berdiri disana memperkenalkan diri. Rupanya dia mengetahui semuanya dan memutuskan untuk mengejarku kemari.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumamku. 'Well, i love you for it. Itulah yang membuatmu dirimu, Mikan' pikirku. Dan lagi bukan Mikan namanya kalau tidak seperti itu.

* * *

**Gimana minna? Kalian mau aku nulis bagian apa? Kok kayaknya dari kemarin hotaru pov terus ya? But well… hhe hazzel mau buat ruka pov, tapi susah nih… T.T**

**Hazzel dapat banyak review menanyakan gimana balas dendamnya hotaru… and well, hazzel sedang memikirkannya. Karena seperti yang aku bilang di synopsis, setiap chapter nggak akan ada hubungannya dengan chapter yang lain, tapi karena banyak yang meminta mungkin akan ada revenge dari hotaru di chapter mendatang. Ditunggu ya… :D**

**Sekarang review! Have a nice day. Makasih buat yang udah review, fav and alert. Dukung terus ya? XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Crush

**Makasih ya buat yang udah review, hazzel senang banget Demeter Writer, review-mu membuat senyum hazzel nggak bisa hilang… xD**

**SmileUpSunny: Iya dari kemarin Hotaru terus ya? Lagi mood-nya Hotaru sih, tapi seining kan bisa tahu pikiran sang Ice-queen kita? Untuk Mikannya nanti akan ada kok…:D sekarang gilirannya Ruka xD makasih udah review, selamat membaca**

**Neerval-Li: Maaf yah jika harapanmu tidak terwujud… tapi sekarang ada Ruka sudah muncul semoga Li suka.. :D**

**Demeter Writer: hha aku bukan penyihir lho.. xD tapi mau sih… sekarang apa kau masih senyam-senyum?**

**Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita ini. terima kasih semuanya.. :D selamat membaca xD**

**Chapter 10: Crush**

**Ruka's POV**

* * *

Bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali mengenalnya –atau bertemu dengannya– mereka akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang tak beremosi.

Namun, bagi seorang pemuda bermata biru langit itu adalah hal yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai kebohongan.

Semua bermula dari permintaan sahabatnya, sang crimson, Natsume Hyuuga, untuk mengawasi teman –atau apapun mereka saat ini. Dia tak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus? Tapi setelah mendengarnya lelaki bermata biru itu setuju.

Seminggu dia mengawasi mereka berdua. Sang brunette dan sang ice-queen.

Awalnya dia selalu memperhatikan sang brunette. Setiap gerakannya, dengan siapa dia berbicara, dan segala sesuatu yang dia kerjakan. Akan tetapi, dalam setiap hal itu selalu ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang sama.

Sang Black-mailed Ice-queen.

Yah, dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah sahabatnya.

'Hmph, apakah dia menyadarinya? Tapi mengapa dia belum melakukan sesuatu? Oh well, just go with it…' pikir Ruka.

Ruka pun melanjutkan pengawasannya. Namun, semakin hari berlalu dia mendapati dirinya terpesona dengan sang ice-queen.

Dengan setiap gerakannya, caranya berpikir, sikapnya yang dingin terhadap orang lain namun dibalik semua itu adalah seorang gadis yang lembut, sikap protective-nya terhadap sahabatnya, Mikan, kesukaannya pada kepiting dan cintanya pada uang. Namun ada hal lain yang dapat membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dan serasa seperti dunia berhenti bergerak.

Senyumnya.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihatnya tersenyum. Meski hanya sekilas. Bukan senyum seringai yang biasanya. Melainkan senyum yang berasal dari lubuk hati, Senyum asli bahagia. Senyum yang sebenarnya.

Matanya berbinar dengan bahagia. Rambut ravennya terlihat lembut terhembus angin musim panas. Pipinya –meski tidak terlalu yakin– memerah. Apapun yang Mikan kata-katanya pasti sangatlah membuatnya bahagia atau lucu? Nah, dia bahkan tidak tertawa saat ada candaan. Namun…

'God, tidakkah dia sangat cantik?' pikirnya.

"Aku pikir... I have a crush on her." bisiknya.

* * *

**Jadi, Ruka naksir Hotaru! Yeah… kesampean juga bikin chapter Ruka… tapi OOC nggak nih? Kalo iya maaf yah, soalnya Hazzel kurang deket sama ruka. Hhe xD… lalu, apa kalian pikir Hotaru nggak akan sadar kalo Ruka sedang mengawasi dia dan Mikan? Bagaimana? Review.. xD**

**Love you guys!**

**HazZel and CriMson**


	11. Chapter 11: The Night

**Neerval-Li: untuk Hotaru sadar atau tidak kita akan lihat chapter berikutnya ya xD**

**Sunny February23: ya Hazzel tahu makmudmu. Sesuai permintaan ini chapter MikanXNatsume…. Yay! :D semoga kamu suka…**

* * *

**Mikan**

**Chapter 11: The Night**

Di depan pintu kamar bintang satu miliknya berdiri seorang lelaki. Ekspresinya tenang –hampir tak memperlihatkan emosinya–, Namun dalam mata crimsonnya dapat terlihat banyak emosi. Mata itu bagaikan sebuah jendela ke dalam hatinya.

"Natsume… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Suaranya serak dan masih ada nada kantuk di dalamnya.

Tanpa memberi jawaban Natsume mendorongnya dengan lembut masuk ke kamar dan menciumnya.

Ciuman kali ini sangat berbeda, seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman di atas pohon saat hari natal. Ciuman itu manis dan lembut dipenuhi dengan cinta, kekaguman, dan

Tapi, sesuatu terlihat salah. Entah mengapa dia merasa ciuman itu seperti ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Natsume…?" tanyanya sedikit kehabisan nafas setelahnya.

Mata hazzel bertemu mata crimson.

Dan disaat itu dia sadar.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana dia selalu menjalankan misi. Dan tidak lupa bahwa misi kali ini adalah misi yang berbahaya, mengingat mereka akan berhadapan langsung dengan ketua AAO.

Natsume tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Mata crimson itu bersinar dengan penuh cinta dan kekaguman.

"I love you." Katanya.

Dia mengerti. Mungkin malam ini dia tak akan kembali. Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya –tetapi semoga saja tidak– dia menciumnya lembut dengan penuh perasaan.

"I love you too." jawabnya. Senyum kecilnya menghias wajah, menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu Natsume berjalan menuju salah satu jendela di kamarnya dan melompat keluar. Memberikan satu tatapan terakhir.

"Kembalilah padaku, Natsume." Bisiknya seraya setetes air mata mengalir kepipinya.

* * *

**Sedih nggak? Gimana? Bagus nggak? Apa jelek?**


	12. Chapter 12: Ayo Dance!

**Minna-san maaf yah updatenya lama. Hazel asik liburan jadi lupa deh hhe… Gomen ne T^T**

**Bunga Sakura: Makasih **** hazel padahal mengira kalau chapter itu kurang feel..tapi ternyata ada.. seneng deh :D**

**Sunny Narcieq February: Eits jangan sedih.. inget kan ini drabble one-shot? Natsume nggak akan mati kok ;) **

**All Friends Forever: Lian & Haq hazel terharu lho baca review dari kalian… T_T makasih.. ditunggu ya :D**

**Neerval-Li: Iya, aku juga mau Natsume kembali… T^T chapter baru nih… **

**Ethel Star: Makasih ya Ethel **** hazel senang kamu berpikir begitu…**

**Chiroo: Ya selamat Idul Fitri juga buat kamu, maafin ya :D untuk TsubasaxMisaki mungkin di chapter mendatang… so stay tune!**

**Nah, happy reading. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini :D**

* * *

**Mikan**

**Chapter 12: Ayo Dance!**

Weekend ini sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi Mikan.

Kenapa? Karena dia harus pergi sendiri ke central town. Hotaru yang awalnya akan menemaninya tidak bisa datang karena harus menyelesaikan penemuan barunya. Ruka harus mengurus hewan-hewan karena petugasnya hari ini sakit. Iinchou sedang ada urusan ketua kelas. Sumire sakit –sangat mengejutkan karena cuaca yang sangat bagus. Sedangkan Natsume, dia entah menghilang kemana.

Jadi disinilah dia. Dalam Central Town. Sendirian.

Saat melewati arena permainan Time Zones2000 sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Atau tepatnya sebuah permainan.

Layar permainan menunjukkan gambar panah ke kanan, ke kiri, atas, bawah dan sebuah kotak. Di depan layar terdapat tombol-tombol panah dan 2 orang bermain di atasnya, Menginjak dengan benar sesuai irama. Orang-orang berkerumun di sekeliling permainan itu terlihat tertarik.

Mikan pun mendekati permainan itu tertarik dengan kesenangan yang ditawarkan. Dua orang yang bermain itu hebat, seperti sudah mahir. Kaki mereka bergerak dengan lincahnya mengikuti arah panah yang ada di layar. Terkadang mereka akan mengeluarkan sebuah gerakan sendiri.

Mikan yang ingin tahu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba permainan itu. Dia berjalan menuju kasir untuk mengisi kartu Time Zones2000-nya. Sesampainya di kasir dia mengeluarkan kartunya serta beberapa rabbit dan menyerahkannya kepada sang kasir unuk diisi.

Setelah selesai dia kembali ke tempat permainan tadi dan menunggu antrian. Mikan mengamati sekali lagi permainan itu dan menemukan bahwa nama permainan itu adalah Ayo Dance!

_'Hmph, I like it._' pikir Mikan.

Setelah beberapa saat, giliran Mikan tiba. Dia menggesekkan kartunya pada sebuah slot di bawah layar dan memulai permainannya. Memilih lagu yang disukainya dan memulai dance.

Awalnya dia agak kaku, namun perlahan dia mulai mendapatkan iramanya dan menginjak dengan benar. Tetapi dia belum bisa untuk level yang terlalu cepat.

Tidak terasa permainan selesai. Tapi Mikan masih mau main lagi, namun hari telah sore. Dengan berat hati mikan pun pulang dan berjanji akan bermain Ayo Dance! lagi.

'_Weekend ini tidak begitu menyebalkan juga._' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum chesire-cat.

Saat minggu depan tiba mikan langsung berlari menuju Central Town arena permainan dan bermain Ayo Dance! Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan kaget. Begitu pula minggu selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Siapa sangka dia akan ketagihan dengan permainan itu?

* * *

**Gimana Mikan main Ayo Dance? Ada yang suka main Ayo Dance! Juga nggak? Hazzel setiap jalan-jalan ke mall pasti nggak ketinggalan untuk Ayo Dance! **


	13. Chapter 13: Sang Penguntit

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 13: Sang Penguntit**

Udara malam berhembus memasuki kamar bintang tiga itu, membelai rambut hitamnya lembut. Mata amethyst-nya menatap tajam kepada lelaki yang duduk terpaku –ketakutan– didepannya. Memperhatikan sebuah tanda yang tanpa sengaja akan diberikan.

Dirinya tahu bahwa sejak minggu lalu dia dan sahabatnya, Mikan, telah dibuntuti. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dikuntit.

Sayang penguntitnya tidak cukup pintar untuk menutupi jejak dan jati dirinya.

'_Apa dia pikir aku bodoh? Mau meremehkanku rupanya?_' pikirnya.

Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menengok, melihat, mencurigai, memasang kamera dan 'Poof' tertangkaplah sang penguntit.

Duduk dengan tegang –lebih tepatnya takut– di kursi interogasinya, punggung tegap dengan kedua tangan terpangku di pahanya. Rambut pirangnya membingkai wajahnya yang hampir tak berwarna –pucat. Mata azure-nya menatap sang amethyst dengan was-was. Seolah menanti –memperkirakan– hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya.

'_Well, mungkin hukuman boleh juga._' Pikir sang amethyst dengan seringai khasnya.

Sang penguntit semakin tegang dengan munculnya seringai itu. Karena saat seringai itu muncul pada wajah Ice-Queen, itu menandakan sesuatu yang 'gawat'.

"Jadi Ruka, untuk apa Natsume menyuruhmu menguntit Mikan?" kata sang Ice-queen.

* * *

**Gimana chapternya? Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada TsubasaxMisaki lho! **** untuk kalian penggemar TsubasaxMisaki stay tune!**


End file.
